


We Can Make You Understand

by Liana_DS



Series: The Great Shipwreck of Life [1]
Category: A Pink (Band), 重返20歲 (2014) 真人同人 | Back to 20s (2014) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luka-luka yang kuderita akan menjadi medaliku.” (Lu Han – Medals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make You Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik lagu 'Lu Han - Medals' dan 'IAMX - The Great Shipwreck of Life' adalah milik penulis masing-masing. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Bunuh diri.

Hal ini cenderung tak termaafkan menurut sebagian besar orang, sekalipun tidak banyak pihak dirugikan oleh tindakan tersebut. Pelakunya, bila meninggal, ‘dijamin masuk neraka’—demikianlah mereka mengutuk. Bila selamat, si pelaku akan selamanya menanggung tatapan mengejek dari berpasang-pasang mata dan dicap sebagai orang tak waras yang menyia-nyiakan hidup. Rasa malu yang seumur hidup menyertai sang pelaku tidak bisa dibilang kecil, karenanya orang-orang yang berhasil memperbaiki diri pasca kejadian itu sangat luar biasa.

Sekali lagi, Lu Han menghela napas dalam. Setiap kali pandangnya jatuh pada bekas sayatan melintang di pergelangan tangan sang istri, pemikiran tadi selalu melintasi benak. Perhatian Lu Han bahkan tidak tersita oleh senyum menggoda si empunya tangan yang baru saja menanggalkan seluruh lapis pakaiannya.

“Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Lu,” Jemari lentik wanita muda itu meloloskan kancing kemeja suaminya satu demi satu, “Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bersenang-senang. Rindukah kau pada sentuhanku?”

Biasanya, Lu Han tak menolak ajakan ini; ia turuti saja tegangan yang muncul secara alami di bawah perutnya dan segera merobohkan si wanita di atas ranjang. Sekarang berbeda. Ia menepis tangan yang membelainya, lalu berdiri. Dengan posisinya yang lebih tinggi, ia jadi bisa menelisik jauh ke dalam manik coklat lawan bicaranya. Ada ketakutan di balik sepasang iris itu. Sangat besar. Dan tak akan terbaca selain oleh Lu Han.

“Chorong, kurasa aku sudah sering mengulang ini,” Lu Han menanam satu kecupan lembut pada kening Chorong, belahan jiwanya, “Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalau memang tak sanggup.”

“Aku _bisa_.” Chorong menekankan. Lu Han tetap menggeleng.

“Kau sembuh, tetapi belum sempurna. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, aku bisa menunggu, kok.”

“Akulah yang tidak bisa menunggu,” Gemetar, jemari Chorong merenggut kerah kemeja Lu Han—entah itu getar karena gelegak hasrat atau kecemasan yang sangat, Lu Han tak mampu membedakan, “Jangan khawatir menghancurkanku. _Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau duga_.”

Bisikan terakhir Chorong sukses meruntuhkan pertahanan Lu Han. Pria itu menarik napas, mengendalikan diri agar tidak terburu-buru sebab ada satu hal yang harus ia sampaikan terlebih dulu.

“Jika kau kesakitan, aku akan sudahi segera. Janji.”

“Jangan pikirkan aku, Lu. Malam ini, aku milikmu sepenuhnya, jadi lepaskan bebanmu beberapa minggu belakangan padaku tanpa kekangan. Aku siap menerimamu.”

Akhirnya, usai melemparkan kemeja Lu Han ke sembarang arah, Chorong menarik Lu Han ke atas tubuhnya, menyadarkan si pria bahwa malam-malam seperti ini sungguh ia damba. Betapa sepi waktu-waktu itu tanpa sedikit pun kesempatan untuk melukis cinta pada kulit pualam Chorong. Betapa gelap langitnya ketika binar dari sepasang netra Chorong tidak mendampinginya. Betapa tidak utuhnya ia beberapa minggu belakangan lantaran tak pernah menyatu dengan Chorong, membagi seluruh rasa dan asa. Kulit Lu Han kian panas, gejolaknya makin tak tertahan saat telapaknya bergerak menelusuri titik-titik sensitif Chorong. Di tengah hantaman kuat gairah, Lu Han berusaha tetap mencari jejak ketidaknyamanan di wajah wanita yang ia cintai.

Napas Chorong terputus-putus. Pipinya bersemu merah tanda ia menikmati permainan ini sebesar Lu Han. Sesekali ia melenguh pelan, memanggil lirih nama Lu Han, tetapi belum ada raut terluka. Lengan rampingnya malah terlingkar di punggung Lu Han, seakan meminta Lu Han untuk masuk sebelum pintunya terkunci lagi.

Berarti Lu Han bisa meneruskan.

Tapi si pria kemudian menyesali ketergesaannya.

“Akh!” Chorong memekik kala tubuhnya dihunjam dari bawah dengan agak gegabah oleh Lu Han. Pintunya cepat tertutup sebagai bentuk perlindungan, tetapi Chorong tidak menghendaki ini. Ia buka matanya lebar-lebar, menentang milik Lu Han yang mulai dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

“T-tidak apa-apa, Lu. Kita lakukan lagi.” Chorong berucap parau.

“Kau yakin?”

Chorong mengangguk sebelum memejam penuh antisipasi. Di sisi lain, Lu Han mengenyahkan segala keraguannya dan mencoba untuk kali kedua.

Berhasil.

Tapi Chorong setengah mati menahan siksa. Mimpi buruk yang ia kira sudah hilang kembali membanjirinya dalam sekejap. Dua orang asing mencegatnya suatu malam sepulang kerja. Ia dibekap. Diikat. Wajah-wajah gelap yang tak ia kenali mengerubunginya. Mencicipinya. Menyakitinya tanpa Chorong tahu untuk apa ia disakiti sedemikian hebat. Setelahnya, ia dilempar ke tepi jembatan, ditinggalkan dengan segala pedih. Orang-orang asing membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kemudian gelap. Meski Chorong bangun, sekelilingnya masih hitam tanpa cahaya harapan tersisa. Pisau buah yang tak sengaja diletakkan seorang kerabat di atas nakas rumah sakit membujuknya untuk pergi ke tempat lain bersimbah bahagia. Tepat waktu, Lu Han datang, tergopoh menghentikan, meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya akibat urusan ini-itu, dan Chorong berujung di ruang psikoterapi.

Sejak itu, Lu Han tidak pernah pergi lama dari sisi Chorong. Tanpa kenal lelah, Lu Han mendampinginya di setiap proses terapi. Menghindarkannya dari tatapan merendahkan orang-orang yang cuma tahu ‘Nyonya Lu mencoba bunuh diri’. Menghiburnya dengan macam-macam cerita. Menyambutnya di rumah dengan segala hal kesukaannya—mawar merah dan boneka panda menjadi hadiah utama—sepulang ia dari rumah sakit. Mengeringkan keringat dan air mata yang mengalir jika mimpi buruk menghantui.

Puncak hampir tergapai. Chorong tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan; ia tidak mau terus menolak tubuh Lu Han hanya karena satu pengalaman traumatis. Lagipula, dengan Lu Han selama ini begitu setia kepadanya, pantaskah ia menyerah begitu mudah? Tentu tidak. Maka sekali lagi, ia tentang mata Lu Han yang menggelap, berulang-ulang mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa pria ini tidak sekejam mereka yang dulu pernah menjamahnya.  Bahwa pria ini memiliki sentuhan cermat yang senantiasa melambungkannya, baik itu sentuhan pada permukaan kulit maupun di dalam hatinya. Bahwa pria ini rela bersusah-payah menemani wanita tak stabil sepertinya demi membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menguatkan.

Bahwa pria ini, Lu Han, merupakan teman hidup dan takdir cintanya.

Secara naluriah, bibir mereka bertemu, memuaskan rindu, saling membungkam dalam kehangatan.

Chorong tahu ia tidak lagi terbelenggu ketakutan kala seluruh tubuhnya mengejang dan tirai tak kasatmata mengaburkan penglihatannya. Detak jantungnya berpacu bersama deru napas, menanti-nanti Lu Han memenuhi dirinya. Seluruh inderanya tidak menerjemahkan rasa nyeri sedikit pun, bahkan saat Lu Han di luar kendali mencengkeram bekas sayatan pada tangannya.

“Chorong- _ah_.”

Banyak yang ingin Lu Han ungkapkan, sebenarnya, tetapi kenikmatan ini sungguh menghilangkan kontrol, antara lain kontrol pikir. Semula, Lu Han ingin memuji Chorong karena wanita itu begitu tangguh. Chorong mampu menjebol dinding keraguan untuk merengkuh cintanya lagi, padahal belum tentu perempuan lain mampu bertahan dalam bayang-bayang kelam masa lalu. Chorong masih ingin membahagiakan orang lain—dalam hal ini Lu Han—dengan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan deritanya sendiri. Yang terpenting, Chorong melawan perih dari luka-lukanya sendiri meski dalam prosesnya ia kembali tersakiti.

Tapi tak ada kata terucap dari Lu Han hingga ia mencapai puncaknya sendiri. Keduanya lalu terkulai letih, mengatur irama napas mereka supaya sejalan. Lu Han lebih dulu mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya, maka ia gerakkan tangannya ke pipi Chorong...

...menghapus jalur-jalur air mata di sana.

“Kamu telah menang dengan gilang-gemilang.”

Menang menghadapi apa, Chorong tidak membutuhkan penjelasan ulang. Ia tertawa lemah setengah terisak.

“Ini semua karenamu juga, Lu. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih...”

“Ssh... Aneh melihatmu jadi cengeng sampai berdeguk begitu. Tidurlah.” Lu Han membawa Chorong dalam dekapnya, lembut tak memaksa. Diusapnya bahu Chorong dengan sayang, meninabobokan wanita itu seraya menghalau kehadiran mimpi buruk. Tugas Lu Han untuk menyembuhkan Chorong tidak sampai di situ saja, memang, tetapi setidaknya, malam ini satu luka telah berhasil dikeringkan sebelum bernanah. Degup senada dan jemari mereka yang masih bertaut setelah berlayar ke alam mimpi memahamkan siapapun bahwa luka dan dosa, separah apapun itu, dapat dibasuh dengan kasih selama seseorang betul-betul menginginkannya.

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.


End file.
